<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and I (when my moon rises, your sun rises) by sassy_dae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501772">You and I (when my moon rises, your sun rises)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae'>sassy_dae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate &amp; Destiny, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lots of feelings, non-matching soulmate markings, rejecting fate and choosing your own destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had ever really believed in soulmate markings, finding the idea complete nonsense.  <em>One in a billion</em>—you have a higher chance of winning the lottery than finding your soulmate.  So Taeil and Donghyuck had laughed at the idea, joking that they had something better.  They were a pair—<em>sun and moon.  </em>But when Donghyuck finds that one person with the same exact symbol as his, he’s given little choice but to leave Taeil behind.</p><p>One year later, Donghyuck wonders if he made the right choice in going along with the universe's plans, instead of following his own heart.  Because he can’t stop the way his heart beats wildly in his chest as he makes eye contact with Taeil from across the room.  <em>Could fate be wrong?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<hr/><pre><em>I can see you even when I close my eyes
I can hear you even when I cover my ears
When I think of you
Even if it’s a different space
That my hands can’t reach you
I can still feel you</em>
</pre><hr/><p>Johnny opens the door, smiling widely when he spots Donghyuck. “So, you decided to show up after all, huh?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and smirk.</p><p>“Did you <em>actually</em> think I’d miss your birthday?” Donghyuck smiles, jumping into Johnny’s arms for a bear hug. Johnny twirls him around as if he were a child, causing Donghyuck to laugh loudly. Once his feet are on the ground again, Donghyuck hears a dainty voice clearing her throat. Smiling sheepishly, Donghyuck steps aside to let his companion greet Johnny.</p><p>“Ah, <em>Miss Soulmate</em>,” Johnny says smiling, extending a hand to greet her. She giggles when Johnny kisses her hand, and Donghyuck can’t help but rub the mark inscribed into his neck, his eye catching the exact symbol on his companion’s forearm.</p><p>Johnny welcomes them inside, the apartment already filled with some family and friends. Donghyuck scans the room for familiar faces, spotting some usual suspects—Taeyong, Yoonoh, and Dongyoung in the kitchen overseeing the food while Jungwoo, Mark, and Yuta sit around the living room chatting. Donghyuck’s companion squeezes his hand and smiles before following Johnny into the kitchen with her freshly baked brownies, excitedly greeting Taeyong and the others. Donghyuck watches her for a moment before bouncing towards Mark and throwing his arms around him. “Mark Lee!” he exclaims, hugging him tightly as if he hasn't seen him in years, when in reality it's only been a few hours.</p><p>“Hyuck, I can’t breathe,” Mark chokes out through laughs. Donghyuck gives him one more hard squeeze for good measure before nestling himself next to Jungwoo.</p><p>“Wah, Hyuckie, you actually came! I honestly didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow for lunch,” Jungwoo says as he affectionately massages Donghyuck’s leg in greeting.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I come?” Donghyuck retorts defensively, graciously taking an offered drink from Yuta. Jungwoo simply pouts and shrugs cutely, giving Donghyuck a knowing look.</p><p>Donghyuck brushes away Jungwoo’s insinuation, focusing on trying to have a good time. With each sip of his drink and every laugh that escapes his lips, Donghyuck feels himself relax incrementally. Once in a while he makes eye contact with his companion, his <em>soulmate</em>, and she winks at him before floating onto another group of people. They are so alike, she and him. They are both extroverts to a fault, friendly with everyone and more than capable of handling any social situation—even at a party Donghyuck has been dreading attending.</p><p>It’s true Donghyuck had been hesitant to come to Johnny’s party, knowing he wouldn’t be able to completely enjoy himself. He’s usually all about going to parties, but at this particular one he’s anxiously anticipating the arrival of one particular person. Someone he hasn’t seen or spoken to in over a year; someone he isn’t sure will be happy to see him. And that anxiety gnaws away at the back of Donghyuck’s mind. So every time he hears a knock or the doorbell ring, Donghyuck’s gaze wanders towards the entryway. But it’s never <em>him</em>. Seulgi, Wendy, and Sooyoung; Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun; Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun—one after another more guests arrive, and each time Donghyuck releases a long breath both in relief and disappointment.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll be here,” Jungwoo tells him after Sicheng and Yukhei walk through the door and Donghyuck loosens the grip on his drink. “He texted me earlier that he was getting off work late, but he’ll be here soon enough.”</p><p>“Who are you talking about?” Donghyuck takes a sip of his drink, knowing he doesn’t sound nearly as aloof as he hopes.</p><p>“You can’t play pretend with me, Hyuckie. I can see <em>riiiiiiight</em> through you<em>,</em>” Jungwoo smiles, kissing Donghyuck on the cheek before scampering off to throw himself at Yukhei. Yuta follows, latching onto Sicheng the moment he walks into the living room. Now just the two of them, Mark throws an arm around Donghyuck, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>“Jungwoo-hyung is right, you aren’t as subtle as you think.”</p><p>“What are you going on about?” Donghyuck leans his head back on the couch, giving Mark a long side-eyed glance.</p><p>“You look like you’re either about to jump out of your skin or melt into the couch every time the door opens,” Mark observes with a quirked eyebrow. Donghyuck scoffs, but doesn’t refute it. Mark gives him a quizzical look, “Dude, are you <em>really</em> that nervous to see him?”</p><p>Though he wishes he weren’t, Donghyuck knows he’s not <em>not </em>nervous at the idea of seeing him for the first time in a year. The uncertainty of how it will play out—will it be awkward? Will he be angry at seeing Donghyuck? Or sad? Or completely indifferent? Or worse—will Donghyuck still have feelings when he shouldn’t? It’s the not knowing that has Donghyuck on edge. But he doesn’t express any of this to Mark. He can barely admit it to himself. So he rubs his neck and shrugs.</p><p>“Dude, it’ll be <em>fine.</em> He’s not going to, like, bite you. It’ll probably be a little awkward but you know him—he’s, like, one of the kindest, most understanding people we both know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Donghyuck sighs<em>, </em>playing with the bracelet on his wrist. Mark watches as Donghyuck stares off into space, getting lost in his own thoughts. He’s been doing that lately, and it’s worrying Mark. For the past year Donghyuck has been keeping more to himself, despite Mark’s attempts to get him to open up. But Mark has known Donghyuck since they were thirteen years old, so he knows how Donghyuck’s mind works. And he can see Donghyuck is fighting a useless, pointless battle with himself. Perhaps tonight he can admit defeat; or claim victory, depending on the outcome.</p><p>“Hey Hyuck, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“You just did,” Donghyuck gives Mark a sardonic smile.</p><p>“You’re happy, right?”</p><p>Donghyuck blinks up at Mark, caught off guard. “I’m…not unhappy?” He cringes, realizing how depressing that sounds. “What I mean is, everything is <em>fine.”</em></p><p>“Just fine?” Mark scrunches his forehead, not really buying that as an answer.</p><p>“I have everything anyone could ask for. Everything I should want—a solid job, great friends, my soulmate. How can I not be happy?” Donghyuck responds with a smile, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. It actually almost looks like a grimace. Mark frowns, shaking his head.</p><p>“Yeah, but...There’s, like, a difference between having what you <em>should</em> want and what you <em>actually</em> want,” Mark points out. He gives Donghyuck a second to respond, but when all he gets is another shrug, he presses on. “Sometimes despite having everything we could possibly want, there is something missing. Like, <em>maybe </em>there is an empty void that you can’t seem to fill. Because you’re missing something. Or missing <em>someone </em>in your life,” Mark offers, knowing what Donghyuck won’t say out loud.</p><p>Donghyuck gives Mark a sharp look before looking over at the door once more when he hears the doorbell. Mark doesn’t miss how disappointed and relieved Donghyuck looks when it’s just Kun and Ten arriving. With an one-armed hug, Mark gives Donghyuck his last two-cents. “Look, dude, a lot of people would be <em>stoked</em> to be with their soulmate. Like, the chances of finding them are one in a <em>billion</em>. And yet, most people are, like, totally happy <em>without</em> their soulmate. All you have to do is be true to your heart.” With an encouraging smile, Mark leaves to find some watermelon in the kitchen.</p><p>Donghyuck frowns, rubbing his neck and catching his soulmate’s eye once more. She smiles genially and waves. <em>One in a billion.</em> Lost in thought, Donghyuck doesn’t hear the knock on the door and is caught off guard when he hears the laughter that has haunted his dreams for the past year. He looks over his shoulder and spots Taeil being crushed by Johnny in a hug. Donghyuck curses under his breath, running a hand through his hair anxiously. He stands up quickly, shuffling around as he wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. He tries to figure out what to do with himself—should he hide? Does he have time to check how he looks in the bathroom? Maybe he should follow Mark?</p><p>But then Taeil spots him. Their eyes meet, and time seems to slow down. The sounds of the party fade into the background as Taeil smiles and waves at him. And Donghyuck’s heart practically leaps out of his chest, his breath catching in his throat. <em>Fuck,</em> Donghyuck yells in his head. <em>I am so, so, so fucked.</em> Standing up straighter and taking a deep breath, he steels himself to be stoic and strong. But as Taeil saunters over, throwing his arms open, Donghyuck instinctually steps into his embrace and rests his head on Taeil’s shoulder. Hands resting on the back of his sweater, it feels so warm and safe in Taeil’s arms that Donghyuck almost nuzzles his nose into the crook of Taeil’s neck before he catches himself. <em>Old habits die hard</em>, he thinks sadly as he takes two big steps back, putting much needed distance between them. He notices that Taeil’s hair has changed. When it was once bright red and cropped short, it now falls in longer golden brown curled locks, looking like an adorable puppy. And <em>dammit</em>, does it make Donghyuck melt a little.</p><p>“Hyuckie!” Taeil says in his signature velvety voice. Donghyuck’s chest constricts, Taeil’s sweet tone still affecting him after all this time. <em>Shit,</em> Donghyuck curses himself; <em>this is not going according to plan at all.</em></p><p>“Hi, Taeil-hyung,” Donghyuck greets, sticking to the formalities just to be safe.</p><p>“How are you? It’s been a while.”</p><p><em>It’s been exactly one year, two months, and three days</em>, Donghyuck thinks. But he instead simply nods and smiles, “I’m great! How about you?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, can’t complain,” Taeil twitches his lip and clears his throat. “Did you come with Jiwoo?”</p><p>“Yeah, she should be around here somewhere. She’s a real social butterfly,” Donghyuck laughs nervously, fidgeting with his bracelet as he looks down at his shoes. “She, uh, she made brownies.”</p><p>“Oh, I love brownies. I’ll have to try one if there are any left,” Taeil smiles again, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. An awkward silence falls over them, making Donghyuck feel hot and itchy in his own skin. They used to talk for hours about everything and nothing. But now after a few seconds of acquaintance-level banter, they have nothing else to say to each other. And Donghyuck <em>hates it.</em></p><p>Taeil looks towards the kitchen when Johnny calls his name, and Donghyuck’s eyes immediately travel to the sun symbol etched into Taeil’s neck, a mirror to Donghyuck’s own crescent moon. <em>But not a match</em>. Taeil gives him one last smile before trailing into the kitchen, greeting the others enthusiastically as if his exchange with Donghyuck didn’t affect him in the least. Donghyuck doesn’t find that fair; his nerves are completely frayed.</p><p>Donghyuck spends the next few hours floating around the party and avoiding Taeil, though he is always watching him from his periphery. He pretends not to notice how much more friendly (ahem, <em>touchy, </em>and dare he say, <em>flirty?</em>) Taeil seems with Jungwoo or how he shamelessly dotes over Sicheng any time Yuta isn’t around to do the same (but then again, who <em>wouldn’t </em>fawn over Dong Sicheng?). And as much as he wants to be the one to make Taeil laugh instead of Johnny, Donghyuck keeps his distance and simply <em>watches</em>. He isn’t sure what he’s looking for—a sign that Taeil is happy? That Taeil is totally fine without him? As Donghyuck stands with his back against a wall, flanked on one side by Mark and the other by Jiwoo, he notices how Taeil smiles and laughs as if he is the most carefree person in the world, never once looking over his way. And Donghyuck deflates.</p><p>With a heavy sigh Donghyuck excuses himself from a conversation he hasn’t been remotely interested in, smiling apologetically to Jiwoo and patting Mark on the back. He heads outside to the small balcony overlooking the city and leans against the railing. The cold February air stings his lungs in a refreshing way, the pain somewhat numbing his restlessness. With a deep breath, Donghyuck closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind. But after a minute of half-hearted concentration, he releases a breath and leans back, opening his eyes to look at the stars and moon. <em>The moon. </em>He plays with the bracelet around his wrist, a birthday gift from what feels like a life-time ago—simple sun and moon charms hanging from a ring of red and black beads. He wonders absently if Taeil kept his matching one. Perhaps he threw it in a box under his bed along with Donghyuck’s other belongings he never bothered to ask for back. <em>He probably burned it all in giant ‘fuck you Lee Donghyuck’ bonfire</em>, Donghyuck thinks as he folds his arms on the railing, resting his chin on his arms. Though he doubts Taeil did that (he’s not vindictive), it’s what Donghyuck thinks he deserves—being erased from Taeil’s life. And it’s abundantly clear to Donghyuck that Taeil has moved on just fine without him, which upsets him for some reason. <em>Didn’t you want him to move on and be happy?</em> <em>Or were you hoping he’d be pining after you? </em>he asks himself. <em>Maybe a little bit of both</em>, he sighs as he turns to rest his cheek on his arms.</p><p>What Donghyuck really wanted was <em>closure. </em> But all seeing Taeil has done is make things more difficult—more <em>confusing. </em>He thought he had moved past the pining stage, had convinced himself that he was perfectly happy with Jiwoo and all that soulmate nonsense. But every night as he closes his eyes, he sees Taeil’s face. He wakes up missing him and then spends the rest of the day pretending his headache is just due to stress at work or school. And as these days become more and more frequent, Donghyuck has started doubting himself. Does he actually miss Taeil, or just the memory of him? Donghyuck naively thought seeing Taeil tonight would help him sort out his feelings and allow him to move on with Jiwoo. He would see Taeil, feel nothing, and realize it was all in his head. But instead his heart pounded out of his chest, his hands had clammed up and butterflies ravaged his stomach. When they hugged for the briefest of moments, Donghyuck had felt recharged for the first time in a year. <em>Plus, doesn’t Taeil look so cute and cuddly in his oversized sweater, giving him sweater paws? </em>Donghyuck lets out a loud sigh. He's so <em>fucked.</em></p><p><em>So you finally admit it, you still love Taeil? </em>A voice says in his head—a voice that sounds a lot like Mark, but Donghyuck doesn’t dwell on that for too long.</p><p>“It’s not that simple,” he mumbles to no-one but himself. “I have a soulmate.”</p><p><em>So what? Tons of people are perfectly happy without their soulmate, </em>Mark-voice echoes real-Mark’s words. But Donghyuck shakes his head, burying his face in his arms.</p><p>“That argument is moot. Most people don’t ever meet their soulmate. Plus, statically speaking, those that do have been shown to live 75% more fulfilling lives—they’ve done studies on it. So if anything, I should be living my best life right now,” Donghyuck says, thinking he’s completely losing his mind if he’s arguing statistics with a fictional Mark in his head.</p><p><em>Since when have you done anything just because you ‘should’? I thought you were Lee Donghyuck</em>—<em>don’t you always do what you want?</em></p><p>Donghyuck sighs, looking back up at the sky, exhausted from having this argument for the umpteenth time. He hates to admit that he’s debated with himself over this one subject too many times to count. And he’s still no closer to figuring out his feelings, especially after seeing Taeil in the flesh. Yes, he misses Taeil, but he can’t just give up Jiwoo—<em>right</em>? She’s his <em>soulmate</em>; she should be everything he’ll ever need. But Donghyuck can’t deny that there is something missing. Maybe he just hasn’t given it enough time—to either get over Taeil and move onto Jiwoo. It’s been a year, sure, but Taeil and he never really got to see their relationship play out. It just <em>ended. </em>Donghyuck never got his chance to mourn, jumping into Jiwoo’s arms the moment he turned his back on Taeil. Maybe it’s guilt he feels—for so quickly letting Taeil go and moving on. <em>Though have you really moved on?</em> Mark-voice chimes back in again. Donghyuck groans in frustration, knowing where this line of thinking is heading. He continues to circularly argue with himself until his hands and face feel numb from the cold. He contemplates heading back inside when he hears the door slide open behind him. He spots Jiwoo smiling at him from behind a half-drawn curtain. He moves to help her out onto the balcony but freezes when he hears Taeil call her name. He steps back into the shadows, out of Taeil’s line of sight. He isn’t sure why, but Donghyuck can’t really handle seeing or talking to Taeil at this moment. So he waits, unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>“Jiwoo-ssi! How are you?”</p><p>“Ah, Taeil-ssi! I’m doing great. How long has it been since we last saw each other?”</p><p>“Hm, if I had to guess, I’d say it’s been one year, two months, and three days,” Taeil offers with a chuckle. Donghyuck startles at Taeil’s answer. “I have to say, these brownies are <em>delicious</em>. This is my third one.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I love baking, so I can make you some any time you like.”</p><p>“Oh no, I couldn’t bother you with that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I make them pretty often; they are Hyuck’s favorite,” Jiwoo smiles sweetly.</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Taeil says softly, clearing his throat. A tense stillness follows, and Donghyuck wonders if Taeil is remembering the time they tried to make brownies from scratch, and the giant mess they made in his kitchen. It took him days to find all the spots the batter had landed, but it had been worth it to see Taeil’s face covered in chocolate. <em>His lips had tasted so sweet, </em>Donghyuck sighs to himself.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Taeil-ssi?” Jiwoo speaks up after a few more seconds of awkward silence, bringing both Taeil and Donghyuck back to the present.</p><p>“S-sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a second.” Donghyuck can imagine Taeil’s adorably awkward smile as he fidgets with his hands as he does when he’s embarrassed. “I actually came over because I wanted to ask you, um, how Hyuck’s doing. I don’t mean to pry, but I…I couldn’t help but notice he seems a bit <em>off</em>. I’ve been watching him all night and he just hasn't been acting like his usual self.” Donghyuck flushes, clenching his hands by his sides. <em>Taeil’s been watching me?</em></p><p>“Honestly, seeing you has an effect on him,” Jiwoo responds. Donghyuck shifts in his spot uncomfortably, wanting to disappear. <em>Have I really been that transparent? </em>Through the partially open glass door he catches Jiwoo’s gaze, and she gives him the barest of smiles that says <em>I know you’re listening</em>.</p><p>“Oh,” Taeil says softly, clearing his throat, and Donghyuck wishes he could see Taeil’s face right now.</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand, Taeil-ssi. Hyuck misses you. You were very important to him before I came along. And I think seeing you, it brings out a lot of emotions in him. He’s not sure how to act,” Jiwoo says, not bothering to sugar coat it. <em>She can see right through me, </em>Donghyuck thinks as he hides his face in his hands and breathes out heavily through his nose.</p><p>“That makes two of us,” Taeil says barely loud enough for Donghyuck to hear. But he does hear it, and it only confuses him more.</p><p>“Maybe you should give him a call sometime, I’m sure he’d like that,” Jiwoo suggests with a kind smile.</p><p>"I…” Taeil clears his throat once more. “I admit, it’s probably my fault we haven’t seen each other in so long. I’ve been pretty busy. But I’ll call him sometime soon,” Taeil says a little forcefully, as if the idea of seeing Donghyuck is too much. <em>Does he hate me? </em>Donghyuck wonders dejectedly.</p><p>“When you do come around, I’ll make sure to give Hyuck some of my brownies—but not to share! Only for you, yeah? I will not take no for an answer,” Jiwoo reaches out of Donghyuck’s line of sight, patting Taeil on the arm teasingly.</p><p>“Well if brownies are involved, then I’ll definitely be there,” Taeil barks a laugh. When an enthusiastic Jungwoo drags Taeil away to be his partner in a dance off against Taeyong and Johnny, Jiwoo steps out onto the balcony. She moves to lean her back against the railing and face Donghyuck directly.</p><p>“So, did you hear all of that?” she asks, crossing her arms and guarding herself from the cold air. Donghyuck nods but looks away, rubbing the symbol on his neck. He’s been doing that a lot lately, Jiwoo notes with a frown. A tense silence falls over them, the muffled sounds of music and laughter breaking up the quiet every so often. Jiwoo reaches out for Donghyuck’s hand, deciding that if Donghyuck won’t be the one to break their standoff, she will. There is a giant elephant in the room of their relationship that Donghyuck refuses to acknowledge, and Jiwoo is tired of acting like everything is <em>fine</em>.</p><p>“Look, I really didn’t want to talk about this tonight, but no time like the present, yeah?” Jiwoo says with a heavy sigh. “Let’s break up.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s head shoots up, eyes wide and mouth gaping. <em>What the fuck?</em> “I—what? I don’t—<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“Just listen for a sec, yeah?” Jiwoo breathes out through her nose, giving herself a minute to compose herself. “You’ve been so quiet as of late, turning in on yourself and shutting me out. Though honestly, you’ve <em>never</em> let me in. So why prolong this any longer? I don’t want to be a burden anymore. I just want us to be happy. And you aren’t happy with me, are you?”</p><p>“Jiwoo, that’s not….I-I know I’ve been distant lately, but I’m—” Donghyuck tries to explain himself, but Jiwoo shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s not lately, Hyuck. You’ve <em>never</em> been sure about us; even from the start. I’ve just pretended not to notice.” She takes in a haggard breath, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She searches his face before reaching out and tracing the symbol on his neck. “I know you still have feelings for Moon Taeil.”</p><p>Donghyuck flinches back as if slapped. He swallows the lump in his throat, his eyes drifting down to the crescent moon on her forearm, an exact match to his. Jiwoo, so much like him, is giving him a taste of his own medicine—brutal honesty and straightforward talk. She is emotionally undressing him with her words, exposing the very secret he thought he had hidden away from not only Jiwoo, but himself.</p><p>“No, that’s not—it’s like you said, I just feel awkward seeing him again,” Donghyuck defends himself, but even he can hear how shaky his voice sounds.</p><p>“I saw your face when Taeil-ssi walked through the door—it was like nothing in the world existed but him. And all night, you’ve been watching him like a hawk. In fact, you’ve been watching <em>each other</em>,” Jiwoo says, oddly calm for the situation, though Donghyuck can see the unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. <em>I’m such an asshole, </em>he thinks as she sniffs. “Moon Taeil has been an unspoken presence in our lives since the beginning. I stubbornly thought that I would be enough for you since we’re soulmates. But there’s a part of you that’ll always belong to him, that’s clear enough now.”</p><p>Donghyuck simply stares at her, unable to come up with another bullshit excuse to wave away his true feelings. <em>Why is it that she can be so honest with her feelings, but I can barely understand my own heart? </em>Donghyuck sighs to himself. “Jiwoo, I...I don’t know what to say,” is all he can manage.</p><p>“I know the heart wants what it wants, but I…I had really thought we’d get past this. But I don’t think we can,” Jiwoo lets out a shaky breath, but stands firm. “I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice—soulmate or not. So I think it’s best if we just break up now, yeah?” Jiwoo steps away from Donghyuck and back towards the apartment. As she slides the door open, Donghyuck calls out to her.</p><p>“Jiwoo, I— I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I promise I tried. I really did.”</p><p>“I know, Hyuck. I know you tried. But if you’re really sorry, you can make it up to me by talking to Taeil-ssi. Make things right,” she gives Donghyuck a withering look over her shoulder. “Just don’t fuck it up, yeah?”</p><p>Donghyuck smiles despite himself. With a gentle hand he squeezes the crescent moon on her forearm before stepping back. “Maybe we can…maybe after some time, we can try being friends? You’re still my soulmate, after all.”</p><p>Jiwoo’s face softens as she smiles back, nodding before disappearing back into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Running a hand through his hair, Donghyuck exhales a large cloud of warm air. <em> Let’s break up—</em>he wasn’t expecting that. As guilty as he feels for dragging Jiwoo through the muddied waters of his emotions, he feels a bit relieved. The knot in his stomach loosens the tiniest amount. He had buried his feelings so deep he had almost convinced himself they didn’t exist. But Jiwoo had seen through him, reaching into his heart and plucking those emotions right out. She had even presented them to him on a silver platter, forcing him to face his truth. She can read him so easily, just like a soulmate should. <em>She deserves someone better than me</em>, Donghyuck thinks.</p><p>Now that he no longer is tied down to his obligations to his soulmate, and all the expectations that come with having one, Donghyuck isn’t sure what to do. Even if he can finally acknowledge that he still has feelings for Taeil, acting on that fact seems daunting. A year has passed—a year of carrying baggage around that he has yet to unpack. And he isn’t sure he wants to unpack it at Taeil’s feet: the shame he feels for leaving Taeil, the regret of ignoring him for so long. But he can’t deny the small flame of hope he carries around that <em>maybe </em>Taeil might feel the same way. A mixture of hope and anxiety rises up in his chest, suddenly nervous of confronting him. What if it’s too late and the damage of ghosting for a whole year can’t be undone? Or what if he’s moved on and found someone else? <em>You’ll never know unless you talk to him, </em>the Mark-voice decides to chime back in. A shiver goes up Donghyuck’s spine, the cold finally getting to him. Maybe that stupid Mark-voice has a point, Donghyuck concedes. With one last deep breath, Donghyuck forcefully shoves the sliding glass door open and re-enters the party.</p><p>He roams around the apartment searching for Taeil. He’s not in the living room where the dance party continues on; nor in the kitchen where the brownies were. Donghyuck looks in every room, every corner, every closet. No Taeil in sight. Scanning once more, Donghyuck finds Mark. “Hey, have you seen Taeil-hyung?”</p><p>“He went home a while ago,” Mark responds, surprised that Donghyuck hadn’t noticed. Donghyuck simply nods and moves through the party crowd like a man on a mission. “Dude, where are you going?” Mark calls after him.</p><p>“I have to talk to Taeil-hyung!” Donghyuck yells back as he continues his journey to the front door. Jiwoo watches curiously from her spot against the kitchen counter. She’s glad to see him a little less burdened—even if it’s because she set him free. With a heavy heart she takes a large sip of her drink and goes back to her conversation, plastering a fake smile on her lips. She really hopes, for his sake, that he doesn't fuck this up.</p><p>Donghyuck runs out the door, down the stairs, and into the street, his feet taking him to Taeil’s apartment. He doesn’t need to look up directions—he knows the way by heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will Donghyuck say to Taeil when he finds him?  Find out in Chapter 2, which  I'll post it in a few days :3</p><p>Random Notes:<br/>+ The sun symbol on Taeil's neck is inspired by the temporary sun tattoo Taeil got when visiting the Huston Zoo<br/>+ Hyuck's moon marking is a crescent moon, a mirror to Taeil's sun<br/>+ Jiwoo isn't based on anyone in particular</p><p>Come say hi/follow me on:<br/>+tumblr <a href="https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com">@shining-moon-taeil</a><br/>+twitter <a>@shining_taeil_</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who read/commented on Chapter 1!  Now be prepared for the real angst to start T.T....Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<hr/><pre><em>We are in the same time
In different places
Our fates are twisted</em>
</pre>
<hr/><p>Taeil lounges on his couch mindlessly strumming his guitar, exhausted from the party. The effort of steering clear of Donghyuck while maintaining a happy facade has left him completely drained. As his fingers pluck and strum the notes of a song he can no longer remember the lyrics to, his thoughts drift back to his conversation with Jiwoo. <em>Hyuck misses you. Maybe you should call him sometime. </em>He sighs, as if picking up the phone and dialing Donghyuck were that simple. He would love nothing more than to see Donghyuck for more than a few seconds at a mutual friend’s party. But Taeil also knows himself; he isn’t quite ready to move onto the ‘just friends’ phase. Even after a year of not speaking or seeing each other, Donghyuck still has a hold over Taeil’s heart. It would be too painful to be with Donghyuck knowing that <em>he can’t be with him</em>. It is selfish, Taeil knows, but hasn’t he given up enough?</p><p>Putting down his guitar, he rubs his eyes and exhales deeply. Regardless of how utterly gutted he feels at the moment, Taeil is ultimately glad to have seen Donghyuck, even if it was at a distance most of the night. All in all, Donghyuck looks <em>good—</em>his hair has grown out a bit and he looks leaner, as if he’s been working out regularly. His smile is as bright and beautiful as ever, his skin glowing a beautiful tan, and he seems in relatively good spirits. Except, of course, for his slight melancholy. Knowing that his presence made Donghyuck feel uncomfortable, Taeil thinks avoiding Donghyuck most of the night was a good decision (not just for his own sanity, but for Donghyuck as well). But <em>fucking hell</em>, does he miss him. Seeing Donghyuck brought too many tender memories and warm feelings to the surface. A painful reminder of happier times. Well, happier at least for <em>Taeil.</em></p><p>With another sad sigh, Taeil scrolls through his phone looking for a song to match his mood. If he’s going to mope around, might as well do it with some music. Picking a song by <em>The 1975</em>, Taeil lies down on the couch and hugs a pillow to his chest. He closes his eyes, letting the music blend with his emotions. Maybe he can meet Donghyuck in his dreams.</p><p>‘<em>So I heard you found somebody else….</em></p><p>
  <em>       But I hate to think about you with somebody else…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            You’re intertwinin’ your soul with someone else…’</em>
</p><p>He’s halfway to falling asleep when he hears loud, insistent knocking on his door. Grumbling, he slowly rolls off the couch and shuffles to the door. <em>Can’t a man wallow in self-loathing and loneliness in peace anymore? </em>Taeil bemoans as he braces his palms against the door. Through the peephole he sees a flushed and out of breath Donghyuck. <em>What the—</em>Taeil unlocks the door in half a second.</p><p>“Donghyuck,” Taeil says dumbstruck. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Taeil-hyung, I…I need...to talk to you,” Donghyuck says through ragged breaths as he leans against the doorway, clutching his side. Taeil frowns at the way Donghyuck shivers and notices he’s only wearing his sweater. <em>Did he run all the way here without a coat? </em></p><p>He silently steps aside and lets Donghyuck into his apartment. It’s the first time Donghyuck has been to Taeil’s place in over a year, not to mention in the same room together, <em>alone</em>. And Taeil isn’t sure what to do with himself. He stands back to observe Donghyuck, noting how he paces and bounces around the living room, full of nervous energy. His cheeks and nose glow red and his hair looks windblown, convincing Taeil that he indeed ran all the way here from Johnny’s apartment.</p><p>Then Donghyuck sneezes and shivers, and Taeil’s frown deepens. He silently goes into his room and pulls out a box from under his bed. Rummaging through it, he finds Donghyuck’s old sweatshirt. Days after their breakup, Taeil had set it aside along with all of Donghyuck’s other knick knacks he had left behind (including but not limited to: old Adidas t-shirts, Michael Jackson’s <em>Bad</em> vinyl, half a set of tarot cards, a pair of earbuds, Lucio and Junkrat funko pop figures). But Donghyuck never picked them up, and Taeil didn’t have the heart to just throw it away. So he shoved it all in a box and under his bed. After a few weeks, he dug it up and started sleeping in the sweatshirt, wanting to get a small whiff of Donghyuck’s scent and old warmth. But it eventually faded, just becoming another reminder of what he had lost. Old, worn-out, and discarded—a physical manifestation of his heartbreak. Now he hands it to Donghyuck who looks at him with a scrunched brow, silently asking Taeil ‘<em>You still have this?</em>’. Taeil simply shrugs before going to the kitchen to make some hot tea.</p><p>He watches Donghyuck settle on the couch, anxiously fidgeting as he looks around the apartment. <em>Seeing you has an effect on him, </em>Jiwoo had said. Taeil wonders if he should have stayed away completely, then maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t be here looking like a lost puppy. Johnny had warned him Donghyuck might be at the party, but Taeil couldn’t not show up. He is entirely capable of setting aside his own issues for one night to celebrate a dear friend’s birthday. Plus, he knew there would be plenty of people around to distract them both; they barely crossed paths the entire night. But now Taeil wonders if he didn’t do a good enough job avoiding Donghyuck. With a deep sigh, he picks at his bottom lip. <em>Maybe I shouldn’t have hugged him?</em> <em>Did I stare too much? Was talking to Jiwoo a mistake?</em></p><p>When he returns with their tea, Taeil settles on the other end of the couch, as far away from Donghyuck as he reasonably can. They sit in silence, each lost in their own head before Taeil clears his throat. “What did you want to talk about?” Taeil asks tentatively. Donghyuck startles out of his thoughts, pulling on the ends of his sleeves as he pouts to himself.</p><p>“I…I wanted to talk to you because I—I talked to Jiwoo, and she…we...I-I,” Donghyuck stumbles, unsure how to begin. He twists the cords of his hoodie between his fingers, something Taeil knows he does when he’s nervous.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. No need to rush. Take your time,” Taeil offers, placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, an attempt to settle him. Donghyuck stares at Taeil’s hand for a second too long, causing Taeil to retreat back. <em>Keep your distance, </em>Taeil reminds himself, pulling back to his side of the couch. But it seems to have helped, Donghyuck visibly relaxing as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, ready to try again.</p><p>“Jiwoobrokeupwithme<em>,</em>” Donghyuck spits out, this time rushing over his words so quickly that Taeil stares at him with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“Ji...woo…what?” Taeil asks in confusion.</p><p>“Jiwoo broke up with me, tonight. Like, an hour ago,” Donghyuck sighs, twisting and untwisting the cords around his fingers.</p><p>“...Oh,” is all Taeil can manage to say, not at all expecting this turn of events. At the party Donghyuck and Jiwoo seemed fine—talking to friends, laughing, barely ever more than a few feet away from each other. And his conversation with Jiwoo hadn’t hinted at any trouble. But here Donghyuck is, and Taeil can’t seem to wrap his mind around it. <em>Looks can be deceiving</em>, Taeil concludes as he watches Donghyuck anxiously twiddle his fingers. Taeil wills his excitedly beating heart to calm down, reminding himself that this is <em>not </em>a good turn of events. Just because he was sulking about missing Donghyuck less than thirty minutes ago doesn’t mean he actually wanted them to break up. <em>I just want to stop hurting, </em>Taeil pouts to himself.</p><p>As a heavy silence falls over them, Taeil clears his throat and reaches for his tea, desperate for something to do with his hands. “Are you alright?” Taeil ventures to ask.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t answer right away, leaning his elbows on his knees as he turns to look at Taeil. After a long pause, he shrugs. Unsure how to take that, Taeil sips his tea. Donghyuck is a talker—he processes his thoughts and ideas out loud, unlike Taeil who internalizes all his emotions. Taeil even has fond memories of Donghyuck talking to <em>himself, </em>alone with no one else around. A true extrovert through and through. So seeing Donghyuck like this, uncertain and stumbling over his words gives Taeil pause. He decides to patiently wait until Donghyuck can articulate what he needs, though Taeil can’t fathom what Donghyuck would want from <em>him. </em>Regardless, Taeil can’t help but feel a little smug that Donghyuck came to him instead of Mark or Jeno or Jaemin. But he doesn’t try to decipher <em>why</em> Donghyuck chose him. He doesn’t dare dream up hidden meanings behind Donghyuck’s decision to come here instead of going home to binge on junk food or watch a sappy drama as he normally does when he’s down. Most of all, Taeil doesn’t dare hope. <em>Hope is a dangerous thing</em>, he reminds himself; <em>it can drive you insane if you aren’t careful</em>. So he crushes it down and focuses on Donghyuck’s needs. <em>He doesn’t need a pining ex, he needs a supportive friend</em>, Taeil chides himself as he patiently watches Donghyuck.</p><p>“For a while now I’ve felt unsure about what I want in life, unsure if I've made the right decisions. And Jiwoo—she put up with so much of my bullshit for the last year as I tried to sort out my feelings. But she finally had enough and….and dumped me,” Donghyuck runs hands over his face, his cheeks flushing from the effort to get his words out.</p><p>Taeil shifts in his seat, a deep ‘v’ etched into his forehead, “What are you so unsure about?”</p><p>Donghyuck pouts, once again fidgeting with his hands. He lets out a shaky breath before turning slightly towards Taeil and looking him in the eye. “You,” Donghyuck breathes out, barely a murmur but Taeil hears him loud and clear.</p><p>“<em>Me?</em>” Taeil blurts out, eyebrows high up on his forehead. “What about me?”</p><p>“Do you hate me, hyung?” Donghyuck whispers, as if afraid of Taeil’s answer but never wavering his gaze. Taken aback, but without hesitation, Taeil shakes his head vigorously.</p><p>“Why would you think that?” Taeil wonders out loud, though what he really thinks is <em>I could never hate you</em>.</p><p>“Because I...because of the way things ended between us. I just left and basically ghosted you. You weren’t just some random hook up, you were one of my best friends and a great boyfriend. And I just completely cut you out. You didn’t deserve that,” Donghyuck says softly, looking away as his ears heat up with shame. <em>Is this what this is all about? Has he been feeling guilty about this the whole time? </em>Sighing, Taeil places his tea back on the coffee table and gently reaches out to Donghyuck.</p><p>“Hyuckie, you don’t need to feel bad about that. You did what was best for you. I don’t blame you for any of it,” Taeil says, running a soft hand down Donghyuck’s arm and squeezing his hand. Donghyuck stares at their hands, as if mesmerized by them.</p><p>“You don’t regret breaking up?” Donghyuck asks even quieter than before. Taeil eyes Donghyuck carefully for a minute before slowly shaking his head ‘no’. Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath before fully turning his body to face Taeil, squeezing his hand back. “So then, you’re good? You’re happy?” <em>Without me? </em>Taeil seems to hear in his head, though he can’t be sure if he’s projecting his own emotions or reading Donghyuck’s furrowed brow.</p><p>Taeil pulls his hand back, finding Donghyuck’s gaze too piercing and his touch too warm. He slowly shifts back to face forward, afraid of giving himself away too much. He doesn’t want to lie to Donghyuck, but he also doesn’t want him to feel guilty for something that isn’t his fault. It’s clear that Donghyuck is looking for some reassurance that he made the right choice—he needs <em>closure.</em> And if Taeil can give it to him, then he'll try. So he settles for a half-truth, “I’m fine.” Donghyuck’s gaze drops a bit, as if the answer isn’t up to his satisfaction.</p><p>Taeil mindlessly picks at his lips, finding this entire exchange a bit surreal. Lost in his thoughts, Taeil doesn’t realize he’s just exposed his dirty little secret as his sweater sleeve slips down. He jumps slightly when Donghyuck places a trembling hand on his arm. Taeil looks up sharply, catching Donghyuck staring down at his wrist with wide eyes. Confused, Taeil follows his gaze to the yellow-beaded bracelet with sun and moon charms adorning his wrist. <em>The matching bracelet they bought together</em>. Taeil, slow to realize what still having the bracelet would imply (let alone what <em>wearing </em>it could mean), pulls back his arm and tugs his sleeve down after long agonizing seconds. But Taeil knows it’s too late as he watches Donghyuck struggle to understand what he’s seeing.</p><p>“How…you still…Why are you wearing this?” Donghyuck whispers, holding his breath in anticipation.</p><p>Taeil fiddles with his sleeve before clearing his throat and returning Donghyuck’s gaze. They stare at each other in tense silence before Taeil sighs, resigning himself. <em>Might as well come clean</em>. He gently brushes away some of Donghyuck’s disheveled locks and gives him a sad smile. “Because I miss you, Hyuckie. I really, <em>really</em> miss you.”</p><p>Like lightning crackling across the sky, Donghyuck snaps out of his daze and launches himself at Taeil, framing his face in his hands and kissing him like he needs Taeil to breathe. Taeil grips Donghyuck’s sweatshirt, pulling him close and breathing him in. It’s intoxicating and breathtaking and <em>God he missed him so much</em>. But as Donghyuck runs a tongue along his lip, Taeil returns to his senses and pushes Donghyuck away. His body and heart fight him on it, wanting to feel Donghyuck in his arms again. But his mind wins the battle for the moment. Taeil stands up and moves across the room, a poor attempt to put space between them.</p><p>Donghyuck stares up at Taeil from his spot on the couch, eyes wide in surprise. He hadn’t meant to do that, he just wanted to talk. But something about Taeil’s gaze, his melancholy smile, his warm touch, <em>the bracelet</em>—Donghyuck’s body moved before his mind could say otherwise. In that one split second Donghyuck had acted on instinct, driven by his heart instead of his muddled brain. No hesitation, no second-guessing himself or his feelings. No over analysis of how this affects the universe’s grand plan for him. He had simply just done what he wanted—and it had felt f<em>ucking</em> <em>fantastic. </em>But most importantly, <em>Taeil had kissed him back</em>. Any doubts about whether he should follow his heart melt away. He’s done doing what he <em>should </em>do—he’s Lee Donghyuck and he does what he <em>wants</em>.<em> And I want to be with Taeil</em>.</p><p>Taeil clears his throat, catching Donghyuck’s attention and bringing him back to the present. Donghyuck stares at Taeil for a long moment, <em>really</em> looking at him for the first time in over a year. On the surface he looks unchanged, except for perhaps his hair. But Donghyuck now sees that he’s lost some weight and looks tired. Not the type of tired from one bad sleepless night, but the kind of bone-deep exhaustion from months-long battles with heartache and insomnia. Donghyuck should know, he’s struggled with those himself. He slowly stands and makes his way over to Taeil, stopping only when there are a few inches separating them.</p><p>Donghyuck leans ever so slightly over Taeil, trying to use their slight height difference to his advantage. Taeil simply stares at him, swallowing down his raging emotions like a bitter pill. Donghyuck slowly reaches out and caresses Taeil’s neck, the sun symbol engulfed by his palm. Taeil turns away slightly at the touch, but doesn’t push him away, which Donghyuck takes a good sign. His eyes soften, his lips twitching upward in the smallest of smiles as he says, “Let’s get back together.”</p><p>Taeil looks sharply back at Donghyuck in shock. <em>“</em>You can’t be serious,” Taeil mumbles, making Donghyuck frown.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Donghyuck questions, staring Taeil down with big eyes. “I just kissed you, and you kissed me back. We clearly still have feelings for each other, so why not?” But Taeil won’t be swayed, shaking his head as he nudges Donghyuck away, circling around until he’s back on the couch.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I feel. You have a <em>soulmate</em>, remember? Jiwoo?” Taeil says as he runs a shaking hand through his hair. Maybe Donghyuck lost his mind a bit after getting dumped, but Taeil just can’t handle this right now. Seeing Donghyuck at the party with Jiwoo was hard enough. Now to have him here in his apartment wearing his sweater like old times, only to then kiss him and brazenly suggest they get back together? Taeil thinks the universe is especially cruel tonight.</p><p>“Jiwoo broke up with me,” Donghyuck dismisses with a wave of his hand, as if it’s so far in the past it’s not worth mentioning.</p><p>“And it literally happened <em>an hour ago</em>,” Taeil points out. “Isn’t that why you’re here? To get closure so you can fix things with Jiwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I came here because I’m finally <em>free</em>. I’m free to follow my heart and choose my own soulmate. And I choose <em>you,</em>” Donghyuck meets Taeil’s gaze with an excited smile. Taeil crinkles his face in bewilderment, earnestly wondering if Donghyuck hit his head on his way here. But Donghyuck smiles at him so confidently, so <em>delighted </em>that Taeil realizes Donghyuck actually believes what he’s saying. He looks practically giddy, and it makes Taeil’s heart sting<em>.</em> His eyes soften as he takes a deep breath, frowning sadly at Donghyuck.</p><p>“Hyuckie, you know that’s not how soulmates work. Our symbols have to match,” Taeil says in a low, gentle voice. He looks away, lightly touching the sun engraved on his neck. Taeil finds it hard to look at Donghyuck—his hope and excitement so palpable that it physically hurts him. Taeil understands the longing for their connection to be real and fated, but he also knows the universe didn’t pick them to be together. That undeniable truth <em>hurts, </em>and Taeil doesn’t want to relive that heartbreak again.</p><p>Donghyuck’s smile falters at Taeil’s reaction. He had thought Taeil would be happy—that he would be proud of Donghyuck for finally realizing the truth. But instead Taeil looks small and tired; he looks <em>defeated</em>. With determination burning in his eyes, Donghyuck closes the distance between them, sitting down so close to Taeil that he’s practically on top of him. He takes Taeil’s hands and grips them tightly.</p><p>“No, you’re wrong, Taeil. It doesn’t have to be that way. I mean, billions of people live perfectly happy lives without ever finding that one perfectly matching mark. Why are we any different?” Donghyuck says fervently, using Mark’s words. The very words that started to chip away at Donghyuck’s doubts.</p><p>“Because you <em>did</em> find that one perfect match. You beat the odds and found your universe-approved soulmate,” Taeil reminds him. But Donghyuck shakes his head vigorously, refusing to listen. He’s all too familiar with that excuse and reasoning. He’s lived the past year believing it to be true; but now he knows better.</p><p>“But that’s the thing, Taeil. <em>None of that matters. </em>It’s all complete <em>bullshit</em>. Just look at me and Jiwoo—we are matched and yet we don’t belong together. And do you know why? Because soulmates aren’t preordained. <em>It’s a choice</em>. We decide our own destiny, and that includes our own soulmates,” Donghyuck tries to distill everything he’s come to realize in the last few hours, desperately trying to get Taeil to understand. He places his hand on Taeil’s neck, coveting the inscribed sun he has loved and missed so much. Running a thumb tenderly along Taeil’s sharp jaw, he smiles softly at him. “And didn’t we already choose each other?”</p><p>Taeil licks his lips, eyes quivering as he searches Donghyuck’s face. He makes a compelling argument, Taeil admits. So much so that he feels himself standing at a precipice—his heart willing him to follow Donghyuck over the edge. But his mind pushes back, reminding Taeil of the pain that awaits him if jumps.</p><p>“But how can you just ignore the universe? You’ve been given such an incredible opportunity. Don’t you think you owe your fated soulmate something?” Taeil tries to reason with Donghyuck, or perhaps convince himself. Because regardless of what Donghyuck says, Taeil can’t understand why Donghyuck would be willing to give up something as rare as finding his soulmate for him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck the universe</em>, Taeil. I don’t need something as archaic as soulmate markings to tell me who I can be with,<em>” </em>Donghyuck finally breaks, unleashing the pain and longing he kept locked away in his heart. He cradles Taeil’s face in his hands, wanting Taeil to look nowhere but at him. He needs Taeil to <em>see </em>the truth he struggled with for months and only just now came to understand<em>. </em>“Do you know <em>why </em>Jiwoo broke up with me? Because she knew I couldn’t let you go. And I tried. God I really, <em>really </em>tried to forget you and give Jiwoo a chance. But that just made me miss you <em>more. </em>I spent my entire relationship with her simultaneously pining after you and denying it. My head and heart were at war and I drove myself fucking insane trying to rationalize my feelings. But I can’t do that anymore. I’m <em>so fucking tired</em> of fighting with myself. I’m tired of denying what I feel because all I want is <em>you,” </em>Donghyuck breathes heavily, his emotions getting the better of him as he searches Taeil’s eyes for understanding.</p><p>Taeil looks at Donghyuck with wide eyes, his heart caught in his throat as he lets Donghyuck’s confession sink in. Neither of them had ever really believed in soulmates, finding the idea complete nonsense and a relic of the past. It’s almost impossible to find your soulmate in the modern age, having a higher chance of winning the lottery than finding your soulmate. So like most people, Taeil and Donghyuck had laughed at the idea, even joking that they had something better than a soulmate. They had each other—a <em>pair.</em> The sun and moon, complementary and better than any actual matching symbol (<em>‘You’re my Moon, it’s even your name!’</em> Donghyuck would laugh before kissing Taeil on the cheek).</p><p>But then Jiwoo came along, shattering their happy little illusion. Though at first they had continued on as normal, pretending nothing had changed, Jiwoo’s presence had grown too large to ignore. And Taeil couldn’t shake the thought that he was selfishly keeping Donghyuck to himself. So Taeil gave Donghyuck an out—he opened the door and let Donghyuck decide if he wanted to stay or leave. When Donghyuck ultimately left, Taeil thought it was the right decision. He could live with the pain if it meant Donghyuck got to be happy. But now as Donghyuck’s eyes glaze over with unshed tears, he looks just as tired and broken as Taeil feels. He reaches up and wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s wrists, pulling him closer and resting their foreheads together. “Hyuckie,” he whispers, both a plea and a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone kept telling me how lucky I was, putting me under all this pressure to be with Jiwoo. <em>Even you. </em>So I did what I thought I had to, even if I didn’t <em>want </em>to. And I figured the universe couldn’t be wrong, so I’d eventually get over you and be happy but instead I… I’ve missed you so much. It’s been so empty and lonely without you, Taeil,” Donghyuck swallows as tears escape out to the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, Hyuckie. You have no idea how much,” Taeil says, wiping away Donghyuck’s tears before wrapping arms around Donghyuck’s body, pulling him as close as possible. Donghyuck buries his face in Taeil’s neck, wanting to be surrounded by Taeil’s familiar warmth.</p><p>Taeil can’t help but feel both relief and guilt. It’s relieving to know that he isn’t the only one to have felt their connection, that gravity that pulled them together and made their separation so painful. <em>Like losing a part of yourself. </em>Yet the guilt is overwhelming—for pushing Donghyuck away, for thinking he knew what was best for him. <em>Did I actually give Donghyuck a choice, or did I just push him out the door before he could leave me?</em> The pang of regret intensifies as he feels Donghyuck’s tears slide down his neck.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Hyuckie. I thought by stepping aside I was lessening the burden on you. I just wanted you to be happy,” Taeil murmurs into Donghyuck ruffled hair.</p><p>Donghyuck pulls back slightly, his eyes red and puffy, his forehead creased in disbelief. “But I was already happy, Taeil. I was happy <em>with you. </em>Wasn’t that enough?” Donghyuck stares into Taeil’s watery eyes, desperately wanting him to understand. “Isn’t loving you enough of a reason for you to be my soulmate?”</p><p>Taeil bites his lip in an attempt to fight back threatening tears. <em>Yes, </em>he wants to say. <em>Your love is enough</em>—<em>you will always be enough for me. </em>But he can’t; the words get stuck in his throat, his tongue feeling too large and useless. He wants to tell Donghyuck how much he regrets not putting more faith in them, trusting they could make it past encountering Jiwoo. But Taeil’s never been one to openly talk about his feelings, finding it difficult to express himself. And since words fail him, Taeil lets his actions speak. He gently traces Donghyuck’s face with his fingers, the tips lightly gliding across rosy, tear stained cheeks. His eyes follow the path, mapping out Donghyuck’s moles and beauty marks until he reaches the crescent moon inscribed into his skin. He runs a thumb lightly under Donghyuck’s eyes, wiping away the last of his tears. As their eyes meet, Donghyuck searches Taeil’s gaze, mesmerized by his tender touch and breath held in anticipation.</p><p>Taeil gently runs his fingers through Donghyuck’s locks as his eyes drop to Donghyuck’s pink lips. Slowly, he leans into Donghyuck, first brushing their noses together before pressing forward and kissing him tenderly and lovingly. Taeil puts all his emotions into it, everything he can’t seem to say—<em>please forgive me, come back to me, I miss you, my full sun I love you. </em>He presses into him every lonely, sleepless night he spent hoping Donghyuck was happy. He breathes into him every moment Donghyuck crossed his mind unbidden: as he crossed in front of their favorite cafe, eating ramen at the corner convenience store, riding the bus, playing mobile games, eating breakfast on cold winter mornings. He burns into him the unsatiated hunger he’s felt since Donghyuck left. Taeil wants Donghyuck to feel how much he missed him, how much he loved him, and how much he <em>still</em> loves him.</p><p>Donghyuck lets the sensation of Taeil’s lips on his seep into him. It’s as if his soul is a river breaking free from a damn. The warmth in his chest is the sun rising over the horizon to start a new day. The touch of Taeil’s lips is a sip of water after days of wandering in a desert. His heart, a hearth long extinguished and cold, now set ablaze with a raging fire. <em>He is</em> <em>alive.</em></p><p>Sitting up straighter, Donghyuck meets Taeil’s kiss with his own desperate need to shed his love on him, gripping the back of Taeil’s sweater fiercely. Tongue running along Taeil’s lips, he begins to reacquaint himself with the mouth he once knew like the back of his hand—the smooth expanse of the gums and teeth Taeil obsessively brushes, the sweet taste of cola on Taeil’s tongue. He bites and sucks on the plump lips that smile so brightly. He moves his hand over the engraved sun, basking in the familiarity of it under his touch. Donghyuck pulls Taeil closer, dragging him until he’s straddling his lap. He wants to drown under Taeil’s weight, his scent, the sounds of his heavy breathing, the feel of his hands on his face and hair. He wants his senses to be assaulted by Taeil’s presence— to be totally eclipsed by Taeil and no one else.</p><p>Lips wet, breath hot, their tongues dance a duet they have yet to forget. Taeil grasps Donghyuck's head in his hands, tilting it back as he sucks on his lip, remembering how it would make Donghyuck moan. And when he is rewarded with Donghyuck’s deep groan of pleasure, Taeil smiles into the kiss. In return, Donghyuck pulls away without warning and moves to Taeil’s neck, tracing his sun symbol with his tongue before biting into Taeil's soft skin. Taeil slants his head back, giving Donghyuck easier access, a small whine escaping his lips as he exhales. Donghyuck nuzzles into Taeil’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He rests his head on Taeil’s shoulder, sighing deeply as Taeil slips his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, petting him fondly. Donghyuck can feel Taeil’s chest rise and fall in tandem with his, hearts beating rapidly in time. They sit in a tangled silence, their heavy breathing the only sound in the still apartment. Donghyuck digs his face into the fabric of Taeil’s sweater, unwilling to let go.</p><p>“I don’t need fate,” Donghyuck murmurs through labored breaths. “All I need is you—<em>I choose you</em>. There is no one else. You’re my moon, Taeil.”</p><p>Taeil pauses for the barest of seconds at Donghyuck’s words. <em>You’re my moon. </em>He thought he’d only ever hear those words again in his dreams. But as it slips past Donghyuck’s lips, Taeil’s heart flutters, a warmth spreading through him. He pulls back, running a thumb along Donghyuck’s kissed-swollen lips as he smiles. A real, wide, happy smile.</p><p>“Say it again,” Taeil whispers, his voice hoarse with longing.</p><p>“You’re my moon. And I’m your sun. Nothing is ever going to change that,” Donghyuck whispers, nudging Taeil’s nose with his own. Taeil responds by kissing him lightly before making his way down to the moon gracing Donghyuck’s neck, biting down until Donghyuck groans and involuntarily bucks his hips. Taeil smiles into Donghyuck’s neck, for once knowing how to express his feelings.</p><p>“I’m yours,” Taeil whispers into the hollow of Donghyuck’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Donghyuck’s spine. Taeil leans back again, rubbing Donghyuck’s ear affectionately. “Make me yours again, Hyuckie.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes grow wide, his cheeks flushing a deep red and heart beating wildly in his chest. He takes in Taeil’s dilated pupils and heavy lidded eyes, his swollen, wet lips and mussed hair; the small, secretive smile that drives Donghyuck fucking crazy. It feels like he’s living in a dream. Donghyuck kisses Taeil forcefully before digging his hands under Taeil's thighs and lifting them both off the couch with a strength he doesn’t remember possessing. Refusing to break contact with Taeil’s lips, Donghyuck somehow manages to carry Taeil into his room, fueled by both lust and love. Falling onto the bed, their bodies align perfectly as Donghyuck presses their bodies together into the mattress. There are too many layers of clothing between them, not enough skin to skin contact. But Donghyuck fights the urge to just rip Taeil’s clothes off. He doesn’t want this to be rushed and over before it’s even started. On the off chance that he’s dreaming, Donghyuck wants to make sure this night lasts as long as possible.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random notes:<br/>+ the song Taeil is listening to is "Somebody Else" by 'The 1975'<br/>+ This <a href="https://twitter.com/08jmk000/status/1290337622393413632?s=20">lovely fan art </a>by twitter user <a href="https://twitter.com/08jmk000?s=20">@08jmk000 </a> is what ultimately inspired this story, which started with this chapter when I originally started writing it.<br/>+ if you don't like explicit sexual content, you can consider the story totally done and wrapped up in this chapter; otherwise look forward to the next chapter :3</p><p>Come say hi/follow me on:<br/>+tumblr <a href="https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com">@shining-moon-taeil</a><br/>+twitter <a>@shining_taeil_</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who read/liked/commented so far!  This is the last part of this story, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><hr/>
<pre><em>Every night in my dreams
We are connected by you
We look to the same place
Without a sound
I’m soaked by you
I’m drawn by you</em>
</pre>
<hr/><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Taeil begs, hands digging into the sheets as Donghyuck pushes forward, his tongue exploring Taeil’s puckered hole.  It closes instinctively, but immediately opens up for Donghyuck, as if unable to deny him the pleasure of Taeil’s sweet taste.  As if it has missed his tongue as much as Donghyuck has missed Taeil.</p>
<p>Donghyuck hums, the vibrations from his mouth echoing through Taeil and making him moan, begging once more.  This is something Donghyuck had always enjoyed doing, but now he now sees it as a priceless privilege he will forever cherish.  To pleasure Taeil to the point of oblivion and back, seeing Taeil completely undone and begging— it sets a fire in Donghyuck and urges him forward.  <em>How he has missed this.</em></p>
<p>Taeil reaches for Donghyuck, his body too hyped up, the sensation almost too much that it teeters on the edge of pain.  It’s been so long since he’s felt such pleasure that he isn’t sure how much more he can take.  Sure, he dated around— a Tinder hook up here and there, even had a months long friends-with-benefits fling with Jungwoo.  But it’s not the same as being with someone you love and loves you back.  It is an almost holy experience, for there is more than just passion.  There is compassion and devotion.  There is faith between them.</p>
<p>As Donghyuck comes back up, Taeil kisses him, sucking on his lip until it feels plump and bruised, not caring one bit where Donghyuck’s mouth had just been.  As his heart pounds wildly in his chest, his hands move down Donghyuck's back, feeling the expanse of muscles and clinging to his shoulders as he explores Donghyuck’s mouth once more, trying to remap it in his mind.  Donghyuck moves down to Taeil’s neck, licking and sucking on the already forming bruise from his earlier ministrations; the shape of his teeth marked just inside Taeil’s sun symbol.  As Donghyuck comes up for air, Taeil moves to mimic him, kissing an angry looking bruise at the base of his neck, right within the negative space of his crescent moon.  Matching love bites.  It makes Taeil happier that he’d like to admit, whilst Donghyuck is just waiting for the opportunity to tell everyone whom he belongs to.  And if anyone dares to question his decision, <em>they can go fuck themselves</em>.  Donghyuck is done doing what’s expected of him; he’s following his heart from now on.</p>
<p>Donghyuck reaches across the bed to the night stand, finding the lube in the same spot it's always been.  A thought suddenly crosses his mind, something he hasn’t really even considered. </p>
<p>“Hey, um, you aren’t <em>seeing</em> anyone, right?”  Donghyuck asks, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Taeil, popping open the bottle of lube with one hand.  </p>
<p>“What?”  Taeil asks, confused by the sudden question.  He lifts his head to give Donghyuck a quizzical look.  “No, I’m not.  Though there’s been a few people.  But if you’re worried, I’ve been tested and I’m clean.”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh <em>right,”  </em>Donghyuck mentally smacks himself; he probably should have thought of that first.  “T-that’s good, but I also don’t want to be a home-wrecker.” Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, his hand mindlessly petting Taeil’s thick, smooth thighs.  </p>
<p>Taeil laughs before he gives Donghyuck a sharp look, “And what about you?  Sure you won’t regret giving up your soulmate?”  Donghyuck shakes his head wildly, displacing his already rumbled hair even more.</p>
<p>“I will never regret being with you, Taeil,” Donghyuck says so earnestly that it makes Taeil blush. </p>
<p>“You’re such a romantic,” Taeil sighs as he lets his head fall back against the pillow.  Donghyuck simply hums in response as he kisses his way back down to where he started, fingers now thoroughly lubricated.  </p>
<p>He glides his slick fingers in slowly, one at first then a second, gently opening Taeil up.  He reverently caresses Taeil’s sides, kissing his hip bone and running a hand up and down muscular, strong thighs. Donghyuck doesn’t want Taeil to feel any discomfort, though Taeil has told him it’s unnecessary, that he’s <em>fine. </em> ‘Fine’ isn’t good enough for Donghyuck; he wants to make Taeil feel good—no, <em>great.  </em>He deserves to be spoiled and taken care of.  He wants to shower Taeil with love so much that it actually hurts.  They’ve spent too much time apart as it is already; Donghyuck wants to remind Taeil how much he loves him. </p>
<p>As the third finger slides in, Taeil hisses.  But Donghyuck captures it in his mouth, swallowing it whole and massaging the pink hole with his thumb.  Taeil kisses him back, hands finding their cocks and gripping them both, squeezing them together and pulling.  Taeil kisses his to Donghyuck’s ear, giving the lobe a little nibble before saying in a husky voice, “Let’s get it, baby.”  He’s ready; he wants it <em>now</em>. </p>
<p>Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice.  He turns his face and places big, wet kisses on Taeil’s neck before removing his fingers from Taeil’s hole and swiftly throwing smooth legs over his shoulders.  With one last layer of lube applied, he lines himself up, languidly pushing his already weeping cock into the readying entrance.  He wants to savor the feeling of his head entering in, slowly being swallowed up by Taeil’s hole and pulsing around him.  It is pure magic the way he just slides in.  It’s as if Taeil’s body has never forgotten him, welcoming Donghyuck home.  Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath, the feeling so consuming he needs a moment to himself.</p>
<p>But Taeil is impatient, all too ready for their reunion to be complete.  He pushes up and forward until he feels Donghyuck’s balls hit his skin, cock fully seated inside him.  They both groan loudly, their voices reverberating all through the apartment.  In the past, Taeil would have been cautious of their volume, not wanting to disturb his neighbors due to the thin apartment walls.  But now he doesn’t care, completely intoxicated by the love he once thought he had lost.  Plus, Donghyuck has never given two shits who hears them, so why bother trying to be silent if Donghyuck won’t?</p>
<p>Donghyuck leans forward, pushing into and out of Taeil in rhythm with his pounding heart.  Taeil’s thrusts meet his, the sound of their skin smacking together deliciously mixing with Donghyuck’s breathy grunts and Taeil’s velvet mewlings.  Though a symphony to Donghyuck’s ears, what he really wants to hear is Taeil <em>sing</em>.  He drops one of Taeil’s legs and angles himself before thrusting hard, trying to hit the spot he knows drives Taeil wild.  When Taeil throws his head back, a primal howl ripping through him, Donghyuck congratulates himself for remembering.  <em>As if he could ever forget</em>.  Taeil’s face as pleasure tears through him has been burned into Donghyuck’s mind, torturing him in his dreams for the last year.  But this is isn’t a dream, and it isn’t torture.  <em>It's fucking heaven. </em></p>
<p>“Hyuck!” Taeil cries as Donghyuck grins dumbly, biting his lip as he pulls back out and thrusts hard again.  Taeil reflexively clamps his legs around Donghyuck, letting a filthy moan escape his lips once more.  And <em>fuck </em>does it make it hard for Donghyuck to control himself.  </p>
<p>Reaching out, Donghyuck grabs one of Taeil’s hands, lifting the arm to above Taeil’s head and intertwining their fingers. He can feel Taeil grip his hand, desperate to hold onto something, to keep him grounded.  Donghyuck kisses Taeil's sweaty bangs before resting his forehead on Taeil’s.  He braces himself on his elbows, and prepares for his favorite part—the slow, torturous marathon towards ecstasy and euphoria.  Now that he has Taeil where he wants him, he doesn't slam into him again, doesn’t pull out and pound hard.  No, that’s crude and animalistic; that’s just <em>fucking</em>.  He’s a man of refined tastes who craves the slow burn—<em>the love making.  </em>Because this is what it is—making love.  A physical manifestation of what he feels in his heart.  And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t shower Taeil with all the love he’s bottled up during their separation.  </p>
<p>Donghyuck tilts his hips and pulls out slightly before giving small thrusts, over and over without stopping.  Each time he hits Taeil in the same spot, the rhythm consistent and unrelenting.  It sets Taeil’s senses on overdrive—breath catching in his throat, his eyes watering and heart jumping out of his chest.  His toes curl and his hips rock back and forth on instinct, cock leaking without even being touched.  His mind goes blank, the only coherent thought being <em>Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck. </em>The pleasure is unfathomable as Donghyuck continues the relentless assault on his prostate.  The pressure builds and builds but never reaches the climax.  It is maddening, pure torture, and Taeil loves it.  </p>
<p>He whines and moans, words incoherent except for the occasional “<em>yes</em>” and “<em>please</em>” and “<em>baby</em>”.  Donghyuck know’s Taeil is close, on the edge and ready to explode, but he won’t let him just yet.  He pulls out further and readjusts his angle, letting up on his attack.  Taeil lets out a shaky breath as his eyes come back into focus, exhaling as Donghyuck bites down on his already tender skin, the sun on his neck eclipsed by an angry looking bruise.  Donghyuck wraps his hand around Taeil’s weeping cock, thumb pressing down on the slit of the leaking head.  A guttural moan escapes Taeil’s lips, as he thrusts hard against Donghyuck. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so ready to cum, aren’t you?” he growls into Taeil’s neck.</p>
<p>“Only for <em>you</em>, my full sun,” Taeil replies, knowing fully well that it will drive Donghyuck wild. </p>
<p><em>And fuck does it work.</em> Donghyuck latches his mouth onto Taeil’s as he pulls out and pounds into Taeil with such force it causes Taeil to yelp in surprise.  Donghyuck shifts again and finds Taeil’s prostate, hitting it a few times while pumping his cock to match his thrusts. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Hyuck! Yes! <em>Yes</em>! <em>Baby, yes!</em>”</p>
<p>“God, Taeil, I love you so fucking much.”</p>
<p>As the words fall from Donghyuck’s lips, Taeil throws his head back with a cry, heat spreading through his veins, toes curling, limbs stiffening and clamping around Donghyuck.  Like a supernova, Taeil’s body collapses in on itself before his senses explode in a blinding energy, shockwaves scattering out as he burns hot and bright until there is nothing left but the molecules and atoms of his body.  </p>
<p>Donghyuck gives one last thrust, back arching as his body feels as heavy as stone sinking in water yet floating like a feather on the wind.  He almost doesn’t know which way is up or down, his mind and senses a slave to the pure bliss radiating through him.  All he knows is that he has Taeil, and that is enough to bring him back to Earth.  Panting, sweaty, and sticky, Donghyuck collapses onto the bed, pulling Taeil to him and kissing his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love you, Lee Donghyuck,” Taeil murmurs into Donghyuck’s skin, placing a soft kiss on the love bite clouding the crescent moon marking.  </p>
<p>“I love you, too.  My love, Moon Taeil,” Donghyuck says into Taeil’s hair, still trying to catch his breath.  He smiles to himself, feeling ridiculously giddy.  Being able to express his love and to share it with Taeil,<em> it is liberating</em>.  He is free to be himself, to love as much as he wants, and to be loved for it.</p>
<p>Donghyuck spots a bead of sweat threatening to slide down Taeil’s forehead.  He leans down and licks it clean, satisfying his salt crazing.  “Mmm, <em>delicious</em>,” Donghyuck purrs as Taeil laughs, shifting onto his side so that he’s fully facing Donghyuck.</p>
<p>They lie side by side, their legs tangled in a mess of sheets, a thick scent of sweat, sex, and lube hanging in the air.  Resting on his arm, Taeil runs his fingers along the round edges of Donghyuck’s bronze face, humming to himself as he maps out constellations.  Donghyuck watches him silently, remembering the curve of Taeil’s high cheekbones, his smooth skin, his plump lips and sleepy eyes.  His gaze falls on the sun etched into Taeil’s neck, and slowly traces it, knowing that it will make Taeil squirm.  His skin is smooth to the touch except for this one spot—the microscopic ridges creating a beautiful piece of art.  And also one of Taeil’s most sensitive spots.  As predicted, Taeil snatches Donghyuck’s hand, pulling it away before he starts wiggling from the both ticklish and arousing touch.  Donghyuck snickers and smiles mischievously, taking Taeil’s hand and kissing his palm.  That’s when Taeil notices the bracelet on Donghyuck’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Have you been wearing that the whole night?” Taeil asks, baffled as to how he missed it. </p>
<p>“I’ve been wearing it since the day we bought them,” Donghyuck says simply, kissing each of Taeil’s fingers in sequence as if counting them.</p>
<p>“Even when you were with Jiwoo?” Taeil asks, eyebrow quirked.</p>
<p>“I’ve never stopped wearing it, Taeil.  It was the only thing I had left that reminded me of you.  That reminded me of <em>us,</em>” he says earnestly, moving to now kiss Taeil’s knuckles.  </p>
<p>“You’ve never stopped wearing it,” Taeil repeats, the hint of a smile on his lips.  </p>
<p>“Never,” Donghyuck shakes his head, his mussed up hair shaking vigorously.</p>
<p>“Not even to <em>shower</em>?  That’s just weird, Hyuckie,” Taeil teases with a wide smile.  Donghyuck laughs loudly, pulling Taeil to him and smothering him in kisses.  He leaves a big wet kiss on his shoulder before rolling them over as they cackle silently at their own childish humor.</p>
<p>“God I’ve missed this.  I’ve missed <em>you,” </em>Donghyuck sighs as he rests his ear against Taeil’s chest, hearing the muffled beat of his heart.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Taeil kisses the crown of Donghyuck’s head, inhaling deeply before sighing contentedly.   </p>
<p>Taeil runs his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, humming softly as Donghyuck draws shapes and dances his fingers on Taeil’s chest.  It’s quiet and peaceful, and Donghyuck wonders how he was ever capable of walking away from this.  The guilt of giving up on them starts to take hold in his chest again, dampening the warmth and glow of his post-coital bliss.  Donghyuck places his palm flat over Taeil’s heart, kissing his chest reverently as he sighs.  “I shouldn’t have pushed you away, Taeil.  I was a coward.  I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Taeil pauses for the briefest of moments before continuing to comb his fingers through Donghyuck’s locks.  “I’m sorry, too.  For giving you up so easily. ”</p>
<p>Donghyuck shakes his head, turning to rest his chin on Taeil’s chest and look up at him.  “You have nothing to be sorry for.  I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes.  You just wanted what was best for me.”</p>
<p>“And I was obviously wrong,” Taeil sighs with a frown.</p>
<p>“But I was the one to ultimately make the choice,” Donghyuck says as he pushes himself up on his elbows, hovering over Taeil.  </p>
<p>“Did I ever really give you a choice, or did I just push you out the door?” Taeil murmurs more to himself than Donghyuck, as his fingers lingering on Donghyuck’s moon marking.  </p>
<p>“Don’t think that way, Taeil.  <em>I </em>was the one to leave, not you,”  Donghyuck says, shaking his bangs out of his eyes as he leans into Taeil’s touch.  “I made my choice, I just made the wrong one.  I’ll never make that mistake again.”  He sweeps away stray hairs from Taeil’s face before cradling his cheek in his palm.  “I’m just incredibly lucky that you’re willing to give me a second chance.”</p>
<p>Taeil smiles up at him, his cheeks bunching up under Donghyuck’s palm.  “Is it really a second chance, when I’ve never been able to let you go?”  Donghyuck can’t help himself as he leans down and captures Taeil’s lips in his.   </p>
<p>“Such a romantic,” Donghyuck mumbles into Taeil’s lips, smiling into the kiss as he leans his forehead on Taeil’s.</p>
<p>“How does that saying go?  If you love someone, set them free?  And if they love you, they’ll come back?”  Taeil smiles wider, his eyes squinting until they disappear into small half moons.  “And since you’re here, I guess that means you love me back.”</p>
<p>“Sun and Moon, back together,” Donghyuck smiles back, a mirror of Taeil’s own happy face. </p>
<p>“Ugh, so <em>cheesy,</em>” Taeil teases though he can’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“Admit it, you love it,” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, nudging Taeil’s nose with his.</p>
<p>“I do,” Taeil says with a chuckle as Donghyuck leans down to claim his lips once more.  It’s not lustful, but an affectionate, adoring kiss.  Taeil melts into it, feeling cherished and loved, feeling whole for the first time in a year.  Donghyuck hugs Tails tightly, wrapping his legs and arm Taeil as if he were a teddy bear.  </p>
<p>“My love, Moon Taeil,” he purrs as he nuzzles into Taeil’s shoulder.  Taeil smiles and closes his eyes, pulling Donghyuck closer.  </p>
<p>The minutes tick by and Taeil’s breathing begins to evens out, head resting on Donghyuck’s arm as Donghyuck spoons him from behind.  Donghyuck closes his eyes, burying his nose in the nape of Taeil’s neck as he feels himself drift into what he knows will be pleasant dreams for once.  He smiles, knowing he won’t be tortured with memories or drown in regret and guilt.  Because he followed his heart and made his choice. </p>
<p>Soulmate markings, red string of fate—Donghyuck doesn’t need any of it.  He will burn off the symbol and cut the strings that bind him.  He will always choose his own destiny and his own love.  And he has chosen Moon Taeil.  But most importantly, Taeil has chosen Lee Donghyuck.</p><hr/>
<pre><em>When my moon rises
Your sun rises
Under the same sky
Time-crossed
Our hearts are connected
Under the same sky
…
You and I
The two of us are just like one</em>
</pre>
<hr/><p>sun &amp; moon </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've made it this far, thank you for taking the time to read my story!  Hope you enjoyed it and check out my other works too :3</p>
<p>Come say hi/follow me on:<br/>+tumblr <a href="https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com">@shining-moon-taeil</a><br/>+twitter <a>@shining_taeil_</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>